reba_tv_showfandomcom-20200214-history
The Honeymoon's Over Or Now What?
"The Honeymoon's Over Or Now What?" is the second episode of the first season (episode 2) of the Tv show Reba, originally aired October 12th, 2001. The high school's principal Mrs. Hodge calls Reba and Brock into her office to give them a brochure on an alternative school for pregnant mothers, called Hollyhouse, that she feels Cheyenne should attend. When Reba returns to say that Cheyenne's decision is to stay in her regular high school the principal makes it clear that this wasn't a request. When Reba insists that Cheyenne be allowed to stay, the principal suspends the pregnant teen for three weeks, enough time to ruin her grades. First, Brock brings Barbra Jean into the group, making Reba more than unhappy. Then they begin discussing Cheyenne's situation and Reba comes up with an idea. If they keep Van out of school as long as Cheyenne is out of school, the principal will have to give in and let them both back. Why? They'll lose their chance at a football championship without star cornerback Van. Cheyenne and Van have been staying at home in protest, but as the next big game approaches without any word from the Principal Hodge, everyone begins to get nervous and doubt Reba's plan. At the last minute the principal arrives (she was booed by the football crowd during pre-game warm-ups) and says that Cheyenne is welcome back to school. But suddenly Cheyenne says she won't go back. When Reba takes her aside to ask why, Cheyenne admits that before all this happened she was a role model to the younger girls and what kind of role model is she now that she's a married and pregnant 17-year-old? When Reba explains that standing up for what she believes in was the right thing to do, Cheyenne realizes that it's that action that makes her a role model and decides to return to school. Synopsis The episode begins with Reba sorting out Cheyenne and Van's bedroom before they return from their honeymoon, she even gives them a pillow made for her when she got married. Cheyenne and Van return everyone hugs them to celebrate their return. They begin telling everyone what they were doing on their honeymoon; "we swam and walked on the beach and bought matching puca shell wedding rings." Reba tells them about the room, and Cheyenne tries to convince Reba to let them have her room. Cheyenne notices the pillow and they thank her for being "cool" about everything. They begin pushing the beds together and the others leave. The next morning, everyone is having breakfast, Van is showing Jake how to make a Vanwich. Jake likes having Van around, Kyra doesn't as she has to listen to whatever Van and Cheyenne get up to. Reba tells them not to be "effectionate" at the breakfast table. Cheyenne asks Van how she looks, and says she has to look like Mrs. Van Montgomery, Kyra says she should wear an "I'm with stupid top." Kyra and Jake go to get ready for school. Cheyenne notices Van isn't wearing his ring, he says he doesn't wear rings, but he will so that people know he married the prettiest girl in school. Later, Reba is making muffins when Brock arrives to make sure Van and Cheyenne got back ok. BJ interupts to ask if she can "wee-wee". Reba lets her go through. The principle phones Reba to ask her and Brock to go in to talk about recent events regarding Cheyenne. They leave. BJ come out to find no one there, she eats one of her muffins. At the school, Reba apologises for not informing the school sooner about the situation. Mrs. Hodge says that she would like to help Cheyenne by suggesting she go to Holly House School for Pregnant Teens for a less hostile environment. The principle leaves to get rid of a nude model in art, leaving Reba and Brock to discuss the transfer.They wander how the could let Cheyenne go back without thinking of the consequences, but makes Cheyenne's education the priority and they will all discuss it. That night, Reba is discussing how hard it will be for Cheyenne as it's not how she dreamt Senior year would be. She says she knows as she has already seen someone else take her place as drill captain. Reba says it is only the neginning and teachers and pupils may say hurtful things about her. Cheyenne tells her that someone told the whole school the only reason they got married was because of the baby. They say they are also in love. Van tries to back Cheyenne by saying they should be in the same school. Cheyenne says she can handle it and wants to stay, Reba supports her decision and asks about the room. The next morning, Reba goes to visit the principle to inform her of the decision they have made. Mrs. Hodge tells Reba that she doesn't want Cheyenne there as she's pregnant and could suspend her for toilet papering the school. Reba tries to fight for Cheyenne to be able to stay but Mrs. Hodge wants her to leave. Later that day, Reba, Cheyenne, Van and Kyra are at family counseling waiting for Brock to arrive. He does late... and with Barbra-Jean in tow. Reba complains that Brock bought her with him. Cheyenne begins to talk about how she has been kicked out of school, but Brock doesn't know why she is upset if they don't want her, why would she want to go there. Reba has a plan that if Van stays home with Cheyenne then they will both be asked back as they will lose the football game. That night, The whole family is in the living room wearing orange and black, for the wildcats, they haven't been asked back to school yet. Reba is hesitant thet Mrs. Hodge will call. The doorbell rings. Reba get's excited, it's BJ. She's disappointed again. BJ tells them that the game is about to begin, Brock tells Reba he and Van are leaving as it's Van's future at risk which affects their daughter. Van says he is staying as he's married now and wants to support his wife. BJ prays. Reba says they should be proud of doing what's right. Mrs. Hodge arrives and asks Van and Cheyenne to go back to school. Everyone cheers but Cheyenne declines. Reba goes to talk to her. She says that the only reason they want her is because of Van, but Kyra says she should stand up for herself. Reba confirms that Cheyenne should hold her head high and people who are uncomfortable should get over it. Cheyenne explains that she's one of those people. Reba admits it's hard for her, but she'll try to be better. Cheyenne tells the principle she would like to go back to school, they all leave and go to the game. Quotes and Jokes Reba: "I can't believe my little girl's married." Kyra: "Can you believe she's pregnant? I'm gonna be the only aunt in 7th grade." Reba: "I've been fixing up the room." Cheyenne: "Actually I was gonna talk to you about that. Since my room is so small..." Reba: "No." Cheyenne: "... And your room is so much bigger and..." Reba:"No." Cheyenne: "...But with Dad being gone, I just thought, you know..." Reba: "Let it go." Van: "It doesn't matter where we sleep, any place is fine as long as I'm with, my Wife!" Cheyenne: "My Husband!" Kyra: "My lunch!" Van: "Alright, here's what you do. You get your pancake, slap some ham on top, roll it up, and you got yourself a Vanwich." Jake: "Look Mom, I made a Vanwich" Reba: "You like having him here, don't cha?" Jake: "Yeah." Kyra: "I don't. I had to listen to Cheyenne making a Vanwich last night." Reba: "When you knocked up your hygienest you lost the right to touch my muffins." Brock: "Who knows? She might even like Holly House. I mean look at all those happy pregnant women...Oh my god, Barbra-Jean!" Reba: "So how's the room working out?" Cheyenne: "Oh it's good. Van fell in between the bed a couple of times, once we weren't even doing anything." Reba: "I really gotta stop asking questions." Mrs. Hodge: "You know the old saying: Boys will be boys" Reba: "Yeah, I'm familiar with it. I've just never known anybody stupid enough to repeat it." Reba: "You brought her?" Brock: " It's 106 degrees in the car." Reba: "Crack a window." BJ: "Hi, anything I can help with?" Reba: "There's a frisbee on the roof."